Héritage
by Sorrox
Summary: Hermione Granger s'était toujours arrangée pour que sa vie soit droite, sans problèmes. Elle préparait tout à l'avance pour ne pas se laisser surprendre. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le choc l'avait frappée. Et ce, de plein fouet. Elle avait été confrontée à la réalité. Une réalité qu'elle avait si longtemps ignorée.


Héritage est une toute nouvelle fiction, qui se déclinera en plusieurs "tomes".

Elle est centrée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, et plus précisément sur Hermione Granger (mais pas seulement).

Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une ébauche qui me permettra de connaître votre avis sur cette fiction, et s'il plait suffisamment pour que la suite soit publiée.

J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre ****1 – La pièce manquante**

La pièce _manquante_.

C'est comme ça que les gens allaient la considérer désormais. Vous savez, c'est cette pièce que vous cherchez partout, et qui vous empêche de terminer votre puzzle. Cette pièce, qu'on a perdue et qu'on cherche en vain pour terminer une œuvre. Encore, et encore. Sans elle, impossible de terminer. Sans elle, rien n'est complet.

Elle avait été une pièce tiraillée durant les seize dernières années, malmenée. Une pièce mal placée.

On l'avait rangée dans la mauvaise boîte, entourée de pièces qu'elle ne complétait pas. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle avait donc essayé de s'adapter, mettant les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés sur le dos de son caractère parfois étrange, et sur cette magie qu'elle était la seule à posséder. Elle avait tenté de comprendre, de s'interroger mais surtout, de rentrer dans le moule qu'on lui avait constitué.

Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, qu'elle réussisse dans tout ce qu'elle aurait pu entreprendre pour satisfaire toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille d'ascendance moldu, une sorcière au hasard. Un cas plutôt rare, si l'on considérait qu'aucun de ses parents n'avaient eu de sorciers dans leurs familles. Personne avant elle n'avait reçu ce don. Ce don étrange faisait-il d'elle une personne extraordinaire ou au contraire, un monstre ?

Elle s'était plu, au début, à croire qu'elle était une personne spéciale, un spécimen rare, un cas exceptionnel. Mais cette surprise l'avait aussi faîte paniquée. Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir dans ce monde dont elle ignorait tout ?

Ce fut donc avec acharnement qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses manuels scolaires, à la recherche d'un savoir parfait, d'une connaissance précise, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de se sentir étrangère à ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle était invitée. Ça avait même fonctionné. Du moins, au début. Elle se surprenait à apprécier ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait, à surprendre les gens, à attirer leurs regards sur elle en ne prononçant qu'une seule phrase.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré. On l'avait très vite considérée comme une _je-sais-tout, _une intello incapable de faire autre chose que de travailler. Beaucoup s'étaient moqués d'elle, de ses cheveux autrefois assez broussailleux. De ses dents trop longues, de sa ténacité à répondre à chaque question, de sa volonté à être la première dans chacune des matières qu'on lui enseignait.

Même Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard et accessoirement maître des Potions le lui avait fait remarquer. Un jour qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle était en troisième année, et Rogue remplaçait Lupin pour leur cours de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_. Il avait posé une question et, immédiatement, elle avait levé la main. Main que Rogue avait ignorée en toute beauté. Alors, elle avait osé. Osé parler. Laisser s'échapper de ses lèvres son savoir. Et alors, Rogue avait atteint sa dignité, lui demandant si elle était si fière d'être une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ou si elle était tout simplement incapable de se contrôler.

Cette attaque n'avait, malheureusement, pas été la première, ni même la dernière.

En première année, Ron, exacerbé par son comportement après un cours avec le professeur Flitwick l'avait imitée devant Harry, Dean et Seamus. Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes, avait fait la rencontre d'un troll en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, et la critique du rouquin avait été oubliée.

En seconde année, Drago Malefoy l'avait insultée, de cette insulte affame. Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, manière impolie de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde là. Que son sang était impur, sale. Que les pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait n'auraient jamais du lui être distribués.

Et, contrairement à Ron, cette mauvaise entente avec Malefoy n'avait jamais cessée.

Aujourd'hui cependant, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment prendre les choses. Devait-elle être satisfaite de cette nouvelle situation ou au contraire, en être plus que dégoûtée ? D'une certaine manière, les choses étaient enfin expliquées, sa situation réglée.

Plus jamais personne n'oserait la charrier sur son sang. Plus maintenant qu'il s'était avéré être pur. Pur, et descendant d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Plus personne, pas même Malefoy, ne pourrait l'attaquer.

Elle était heureuse, d'une certaine manière, parce qu'elle savait désormais que sa place dans le monde magique n'était pas un hasard. C'était son _destin _d'appartenir à la société magique. Elle avait été le fruit d'un mariage entre deux sorciers, le résultat d'un amour entre deux sangs purs. Elle n'était plus une voleuse, elle n'était plus un monstre. Elle était juste elle-même. Une sorcière.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier ces seize dernières années. A la fois pleines de bonheur, d'amitié et d'amour mais aussi de tristesse, de culpabilité et de souffrance. Elle était incapable d'oublier toutes les choses qu'elle avait été forcée de subir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à admettre qu'on lui avait menti sans jamais lui avouer la vérité. Comment ses parents biologiques avaient-ils pu se résoudre à l'abandonner, à la confier aux mains de moldu ignorants tout de la magie ? Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle réellement exister ? D'habitude, ces histoires là, on ne les voyait que dans les films moldus. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point elle n'avait pas envie d'être l'héroïne de l'un de ces stupides films. Elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses là en temps normal. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle était confrontée à une réalité difficile, à une révélation au gout amer.

Qu'était-elle censé penser de ces moldus qu'elle avait appelé _papa_ et _maman_, à partir du jour où elle avait appris à parler ? Que devait-elle penser de ces personnes responsables de son éducation, ces mêmes personnes qu'elle avait tant aimées, et qu'elle aimerait très probablement pour toujours ? Pire encore, que devait-elle penser de sa _vraie_ famille ? Celle qui l'avait abandonnée, soi-disant pour sa sécurité, uniquement parce qu'elle avait été l'objet d'une prophétie à deux noises ?

Comment aurait-elle du réagir lorsqu'elle les avait tous rencontrés ? Ses parents biologiques et ses deux frères. Aurait-elle du refuser leur demande ? Leur offre ? Celle de rejoindre le Manoir familial suite au danger aujourd'hui écarté grâce à Harry, à la fin de leur cinquième année. Avait-elle réfléchit un seul moment à la réaction qu'auraient Harry, Ron, Ginny, et tous les autres ?

Pourquoi elle, qui était d'habitude si réfléchie, si attentive au monde qui l'entourait, avait été privée de toute bonne conscience ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rétorqué, pourquoi s'était-elle contentée d'acquiescer, de se laisser entraîner dans un nouveau monde, dans une nouvelle famille ? _Chez elle_. Là où était sa place.

Elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle s'était laissée entraînée par des personnes qui l'avaient tant méprisée. Mêmes personnes qui s'étaient excusées, encore et encore, clamant qu'elles ignoraient qui elle était réellement, et qu'elles s'en mordaient aujourd'hui les doigts.

Hermione Granger s'était toujours arrangée pour que sa vie soit droite, sans problèmes. Elle préparait tout à l'avance pour ne pas se laisser surprendre. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le choc l'avait frappée. Et ce, de plein fouet. Elle avait été confrontée à la réalité. Une réalité qu'elle avait si longtemps ignorée.

Aujourd'hui, elle jouait le rôle de la pièce _manquante_, qu'on avait enfin fini par retrouver.


End file.
